


Like No One Ever Was

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: An ongoing work for the Fire Emblem Three Houses AU Big Bang!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Like No One Ever Was

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has 5 chapters, I'm spacing them out over five days to build the suspense~

“Dima! It’s time to wake up!”

Dimitri opened his eyes, staring up at the faint blue color of his ceiling. A small grin appeared on his face as the scent of french toast filled the air. Today was finally the day.

“Hurry up, you’re going to be late!” His mother called again. Dimitri stretched away the last of his sleepiness, sitting up to look at his clothes and packed bag waiting patiently for him. Weeks, no, years of waiting had finally led to today. He climbed out of bed, ready to start his adventure.

The doorbell rang downstairs, frightening the family’s Growlithe from his afternoon nap, as he barked repeatedly at the new guest. Mrs. Blaiddyd opened the door, Claude waiting patiently on the other side.

“Good morning, Mrs. B, how are you?” He greeted politely, Growlithe prancing around his feet, sniffing him.

“Good morning, Claude, dear. I’m fine, just finished getting breakfast together.” She explained, opening the door for him. “Come in and make yourself at home, Dima should be down in a minute.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Claude smiled, taking her up on her offer as he stepped inside. Growlithe, now satisfied with his inspection, dashed back to his spot on the soft, wagging his tail happily.

“Is that a new jacket, Claude?” She asked, setting the flatware on the kitchen table.

“Yes ma’am.” Claude replied, showing it off. The bronze fabric of the jacket gleamed against the yellow lining. “My dad got it for me as a good luck charm. Said if I wear it I’ll find a legendary Pokemon for sure!”

“It suits you.” Mrs. Blaiddyd complimented. “You always were interested in rare species, I’m sure if anyone could find them, it’ll be you.” She gestured to the table. “Come have some breakfast. It’s not everyday you start your Pokemon journey.”

Dimitri barreled down the stairs, decked out in all his gear. “Claude, when did you get here?” He asked, quickly grabbing a slice of french toast.

“Just a minute ago.” Claude assured, prepping a to-go bag with his own breakfast choices. “I was waiting for you.”

“Then we better get going.” Dimitri gave Growlithe an affectionate head-scratch. “El’s probably half-way to the lab by now.”

The boys began making their way to the door, breakfast in hand. “Dima, wait!”

Dimitri turned, his mother frantically rushing over to him, taking his shoulders in her hands. “Mom, what is it?”

She paused, looking over his face, taking a deep breath. “It’s just… today’s the last time I’ll get to see you like this. And the last time I’ll see you for a while at all.” She explained, her voice cracking. “So I want to get one last good look at you.”

“Mom, you’re embarrassing me.” Dimitri complained. “And I’m not going away forever. Besides,” he grinned. “You’ll see me on television soon enough once I become a Pokemon Master and take on the Champion.”

“Someone’s cocky.” Claude chuckled.

“Just like his father.” She laughed, brushing aside Dimitri’s bangs. “Be safe, and call me when you can, okay?”

“I will, Mom.” He promised. She smiled at him, still holding on to his shoulders. “...Mom… I need to go now.” Dimitri insisted.

“Right, of course.” She sighed, letting him go. “...Go out there and make me proud.”

Dimitri nodded, quickly opening the door and stepping outside, with Claude in tow. “I’m off!” He proclaimed, the morning sun beaming brightly down on them.

“And about time, too.” Edelgard scolded, leaning on the front gate. She looked calm and comfortable in her red tracksuit jacket and jean shorts, her long brunette hair in a ponytail, though her expression was one of vague annoyance. “I was about to leave without you two.”

“El!” Dimitri exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you two, what else?” She sighed.

“We thought you’d already be at the lab by now.” Claude explained as they walked over to her.

“We always talked about doing this together, didn’t we?” Edelgard countered. “After today we’ll be rivals, we should at least do this as friends.”

“...You act like we’re going to be mortal enemies after today.” Claude groaned. The trio walked past the gate and down the path to the lab. “We can still be friends and rivals, you know.”

“I’m just trying to take things seriously.” Edelgard insisted.

“A little too seriously, don’t you think?” Dimitri remarked.

“We’ll see who’s too serious after I become the Champion.” Edelgard grinned.

“Not if I beat you to it.” Dimitri teased.

“You two worry so much about who’s going to become Champion.” Claude complained. “Are you forgetting the fact we’re going to be exploring the whole country? Finding new Pokemon around every turn?”

“You sound like the Professor.” Edelgard sighed. “We’re going to be seeing plenty of Pokemon while we earn our badges, we don’t need to make a special point of it.”

“I do hope I get some rare Pokemon though…” Dimitri wondered aloud.

“See? Dimitri gets it.” Claude proclaimed. “Dimitri and I are going to show up at the Championship with super rare, super powerful Pokemon, guaranteed!”

“Now look who’s interested in the Championship.” Edelgard smirked, looking up at the research facility looming over them. “....We’re here.”

The three of them stood side by side on the path, looking up at the building. The place their real adventure would begin. “You guys ready?” Claude checked.

Edelgard took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Dimitri hesitated for a moment. “I’m… ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Then let’s go.” Claude declared, stepping up to the door. He knocked on it a few times, as they waited patiently for a response. They heard a loud crash, followed by clattering, and the sound of a Pidgey squawking in anger. The door opened to Professor Byleth, noticeably disheveled.

“...Can I help you three?” They asked bluntly.

“Professor… we’re supposed to be choosing our starter Pokemon today.” Edelgard explained.

“No, no, no.” Byleth closed their eyes, trying to recall the details. “You three were supposed to come on Thursday.”

“Professor, it is Thursday.” Dimitri corrected, unlocking his phone to show the date.

The professor stared at it for a moment, before letting out a huge sigh. “Sorry, I’ve been caught up in my research lately… I lose track of the time. Come on in.” They stood aside, gesturing for the trio to enter.

The lab was a mess of papers and test supplies, as the Pidgey from before stared at them from it’s perch above. They navigated through the scattered piles to the professor’s desk. “You three, stand there.” Byleth directed, as they prepared a tray of three Pokeballs, each marked with a different symbol. The trio obeyed, nervously fidgeting as they watched the Professor slowly set the tray on the table in front of them.

“Are these our Pokemon?” Claude asked.

Byleth nodded. “These are the standard starter Pokemon for this region, and you will each pick one to begin your journey with. They will be your constant companion and greatest ally.” They paused, looking over them. “So choose very carefully.”

They grabbed the first Pokeball, marked with a water emblem, unleashing the Pokemon inside. A blue turtle-like creature appeared before them, standing up to stare at them with large brown eyes. “This is a-”

“A Squirtle! I’ve never seen one in person before!” Claude interjected excitedly.

“Yes,” Byleth continued. “Squirtle. A water type Pokemon. Reliable and strong, this little guy evolves into Blastoise. It’s shell helps it defend itself, making it a good partner in battle. So, which one of you would like to have him on your Pokemon journey?”

The Squirtle looked at the three of them, almost as if he was inspecting them as much as they were inspecting him. “Hmm… water’s not really my style, so I’ll have to pass.” Claude pointed out. “He is cute though.”

“Yeah, but cute isn’t going to win any championships.” Edelgard remarked.

The Squirtle locked eyes with Dimitri, as he felt a strange pull in his chest. “...I’ll take him.” He declared.

“Are you sure?” Byleth checked. “You only get to choose one.”

Dimitri smiled, petting Squirtle’s head contently. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Very well.” They conceded, summoning Squirtle back into his Pokeball before tossing it to Dimitri. “Take good care of him.”

“I will.” Dimitri nodded.

Byleth grabbed the next Pokeball, this one with a flame symbol. “Next up, is Charmander.” They announced as they freed the Pokemon inside. An orange lizard creature appeared, with a small fire burning on the end of its tail. “This little fireball may not look like much now, but fully evolved he’ll be a powerful Charizard, both a fire and dragon type.”

“So cool…” Claude cooed, reaching out to touch Charmander’s tail, quickly burning his finger on the flame. “Wait, so it’s constantly on fire?” He yelped.

“For Charmanders, the flame on its tail is how it’s health is monitored. The healthier the flame, the healthier the Pokemon. And this one is quite healthy.” Byleth explained, petting it, Charmander nuzzling up against their hand.

“Dragons are awesome and all, but I think I’m going to pass on this one.” Claude retorted, still nursing his burn wound. “I don’t want to be accidentally set on fire.”

“I’ll take him then.” Edelgard announced. “I’m not afraid of a little fire.”

“Alright, Dragon Lady.” Byleth laughed, recalling Charmander back into his Pokeball and handing it over. “Try not to burn the world down while you’re out there.”

“I make no promises.” Edelgard smirked.

“Well then, Claude, I guess that leaves you with the last of our choices.” Byleth picked up the final Pokeball and handed it over. “Since you’ve been so patient, I’ll let you do the honors.”

Claude took a deep breath, running his thumb over the release button before pressing it. Out of the flashing red light, a plant-like creature appeared. It looked at Claude with it’s deep red eyes. “Is that a….”

“A Bulbasaur? Yes it is.” Byleth nodded. “One of the most loyal, and caring Pokemon there is, she’ll see you to the end of the world and back.”

“...I love her.” Claude proclaimed, running his hand over the bulb on her back. “You and I are going to see the world together.” He whispered fondly.

“Bulba!” She chirped back. Claude grinned, summoning her back into her Pokeball, staring at it with a small smile on his face.

“Now, before you three run out and begin, there is one more thing I’ve got for you.” Byleth declared, reaching under their desk, pulling out three identical devices they’ve never seen before. “These will be your Pokedexes. Along your journey you’ll see many different kinds of Pokemon, and I want you to gather info on them. The best way to do so is to catch them, but even new encounters in the wild are important.” They each picked up a Pokedex, examining it before placing it in their bags. “And now I can officially declare you three to be Pokemon trainers. You are now free to begin your journey.”

“Thank you, Professor!” They chimed in unison, quickly turning to make their way outside. Byleth watched them as they clamoured towards the door, giggling and pushing each other out. Pidgey flew down from it’s spot on their shoulder, nuzzling it’s owner’s head.

“And so three new kids begin the adventure of a lifetime.” Byleth sighed, smiling to themselves. “I wonder what surprises the world has in store for them.”

Outside, Claude rushed ahead on the path, holding his Pokeball in the air triumphantly. “Official Pokemon Trainer, coming through!”

“Wait for me!” Dimitri called, running after him.

“Not so fast!” Edelgard yelled cheekily, darting past both of them. They laughed as they ran along the path, the jubilant rush of their dreams beginning powering them through.

“Hey, El, watch out!” Dimitri called, as Edelgard stopped suddenly, just before the signpost point in three different directions, down three different paths. The boys caught up, reading the signpost together. To the left, Viridian Forest, to the right, Route One, and straight ahead, Viridian City. “...So… which way do we go?” Dimitri asked.

“I want to stay on the route for a while, I’ve seen most of the Pokemon around here, anyway.” Claude announced.

“I want to see the forest though, I want to start training.” Dimitri protested. “What about you, El?”

Edelgard was quiet for a moment. “...I think we need to split up.” She declared.

“What?” Dimitri demanded. “We just started our journey together!”

“That’s the problem though. We’ve done everything together up to now. For all 15 years of our lives, we’ve done the same thing as the others did. But now we need to go our own ways, make our own paths, become our own people.” Edelgard explained, looking on the path ahead of her.

“I hate to say it, but El’s right.” Claude sighed. “If we stick together we won’t be able to become the trainers we want to be.”

Dimitri looked at his two friends, bewildered by the prospect. “So...is this it? Is this the last time we’ll see each other?”

“Of course not.” Edelgard assured. “I know we’ll see each other again, once we’re all stronger and worked things out on our own.”

Dimitri did not look convinced. “Let’s make a pact, then.” Claude announced. “That we’ll see each other again when we’re Pokemon Masters, just like we always talked about!”  
Claude put his hand out, signaling for the others to do the same. Dimitri smiled. “It’s a deal, then.” He agreed, placing his hand on top of Claude’s.

“I may have to wait a while for you two to catch up to me though.” Edelgard chuckled, putting her hand in as well.

“Then it’s a promise.” Claude decreed. “No matter how far apart we go, we’ll always find our way back together.”

Dimitri and Edelgard nodded, the three hoisting their joined hands in the air. And without another word, they parted ways down their respective paths, each one unsure of where their trail might lead them, but certain that it would eventually lead them back together. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
